The Future As We Know It
by CZgallagher
Summary: This is Zach and Cammie's life after highschool. You wanna know more? well you better read it! XD. my friend Zammiefan87, is workin on this with me - Thanks! ur the best!
1. The Proposal

The Future as we know it

Chapter 1: 3 times the charm

Part I

ZPOV

"I'm going to propose to Cammie soon." I told Jonas and Grant.

"About time Zach!" Grant said slapping my back.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Zach I can't believe I'm saying this but Grant's right." Jonas said.

"Well Mr. Know-it-all, you proposed to Liz just last week!!" I retorted.

Jonas looked away blushing and Grant laughed. I just smirked.

* * *

I decided I would propose to Cammie in a special way. Since today was her 23rd birthday I would give it to her as a present. I took a box and covered it with green and blue wrapping paper. I then placed a small, velvet box, with the ring, inside the larger box. Next to the smaller box I placed a packet of peanut M&Ms. As soon as I finished, my internal clock chimed 6:00pm and the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to see Cammie in a bright red sundress and red flats. Her hair was as beautiful as ever, even though it was down.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I smirked.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy." She smiled her cute smile.

"You know it only works when I do it." I joked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Follow me; I have a present for you." I said as I lead her into the living room.

We sat down on either side of her "present". As she was about to lift up the lid of the box, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Cammie said. She put the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Cammie..! Zach..! Help..! Bex..! Labor..! Now..!" Grant yelled, he sounded out of breath.

Cammie and I had to strain our ears, but we could hear Bex from the apartment building next door.

"Cammie, get your bloody butt over here now!!" Bex screamed into the phone, her accent pouring out. "Call Macey!"

Cammie dropped the phone and we raced out of the apartment, without even bothering to turn the phone off.

I heard Grant faintly say, "Guys?" into the phone.

When we arrived, Liz and Jonas were already there. Both Jonas and Grant looked like they were going to puke. Cammie just called Macey and she was on her way.

"Why didn't you guys go to the hospital?" I asked, curious as to why Bex was having a home birth.

"Well… Let's just say the Lamborghini is getting some 'modifications'." Grant said nervously.

"You mean lasers, bombproof shields and stuff like that?" Jonas asked.

"No, it's getting more cup holders for my coffee." Grant said smugly.

"Liz, be a dear and smack my husband please?" Bex asked between breaths.

Liz hit Grant on the back of the head.

"What! Cup holders are very useful!" Grant said while rubbing the back of his head where Liz had hit him.

"Um. Guys? I could use some help over here!" Cammie said from beside Bex.

We all ran to help. Macey ran into the room and behind her was Preston with some towels.

Part II

ZPOV

After Cammie forgot to open my present for her the day Bex gave birth to her first child, Patricia Cameron Newman, I had to think of another way to propose to Cammie. I decided on proposing to her by leaving it in the fridge next to her favorite food: peanut M&Ms. (She told me that it was her favorite food since the day we met in D.C.)

I would spell out "Look Inside" with magnets, and when she opened it the FAKE ring would be inside (I would never put the real one in a fridge!).

My plan was set up perfectly and I went to the gym with Grant and Jonas so that Cammie would find the ring.

CPOV

After I took a shower, Zach told me that he would go to the gym. This was the perfect opportunity to get Zach a new refrigerator. I went to the appliance store and told them I needed a fridge within two hours. They didn't like that, at all, but the brand new fridge arrived unharmed and on time. They refused to take the old one so I called Preston to help me take it to the dump. It was really funny watching him try to pull the fridge out the door.

When we finally got the fridge outside I left it at the end of the driveway to be picked up by the garbage truck.

When Zach came back he saw the new fridge and I swear, his jaw hit the tile, kitchen floor.

"What happened to my fridge?!" Zach yelled.

"I threw it away and bought you a new one!" I exclaimed.

ZPOV

I stared at Cammie and then to the new fridge in astonishment. My proposal to Cammie didn't work AGAIN.

"You okay Zach?" Cammie asked me.

I put on my poker face and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just surprised to see how much you care for me." _Or how much you hate me for not letting me propose to you. _I thought.

I had enough. I'm just going to propose to her now.

"I can't take it anymore! Stay!" I yelled at Cammie as I ran to our room. I grabbed the box and ran to the living room.

"Zach, are you okay!? Are you nuts? What's going on?" Cammie asked frantically.

I got down on one knee and held out the box which revealed the ring.

"Cammie, will you please marry me?!" I said, stressing on the "please".

She looked at me first with her scared eyes and then she started to cry.

I looked at her, and even though I am an AMAZING spy, I was caught by surprise.

"Cammie, oh no please don't cry. Its okay, you don't have to marry me." I said trying to comfort Cammie.

"No… Wait… Stop…" She said in between sobs. "Y… YES!" She screamed.

I took out the ring and placed it gently onto her finger. I kissed her gently and we just stood there hugging for 6minutes and 43 seconds.

"Ohmigod! I have to call everyone! My mom's gonna be thrilled!" Cammie said as she went to the phone. Finally, I was engaged to the most amazing girl on the planet! Even though I thought she was going to say no…


	2. Breaking the news

**Hi people of fanfic!!! So sorry for the long wait but I hope your enjoying me and Zammiefan87's story!! But it is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. But hey, fire is acceptable in reviews because how else am I gonna make the story better?? Lol. Now I want all of you to remember, my BFF, Zammiefan87, is my co-writer. We're equal so don't forget to thank her too!!! **

**I was so excited to post my first story that I forgot the disclaimer! But you people obviously know I'm not Ally Carter, 'cause then I'd be working on GG4. (Which by the way should come out on June 15****th**** 2010- or that's what Ally says-) **

**Thank you to all of our reviewers!! You made me and Zammiefan87 want to write more! **

**I also want to especially thank DiVaGiRl13 for her amazing review! You made our day!!!!**

**Anyways on with the story!!  
**

Chapter 2: Breaking the news

CPOV

I'm the happiest girl in the world right now! I'm finally engaged to Zach!!! I SO have to call Bex, Liz, Macey, and of course my mom.

I dialed Bex's cell phone number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Bex said. She didn't even bother to hide her British Accent.

"Wait, you're not using an American accent Bex. Are you being held against your will or something?" I teased.

I didn't have to see Bex to know that she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being held against my will Cammie. And anyways, there's a thing called Caller ID." Bex retorted while laughing.

I blushed. I completely forgot about Caller ID. "I… just…um…." I stammered. _Smooth, Cammie, smooth. Your one of the top 10 CIA agents and you forget about caller ID. Smooth._ I thought.

Bex laughed. "What is it Cammie? Wait hold on let me put this on a conference call so Macey and Liz can hear what you have to say too."

"Hey Cammie!!" I heard Liz and Macey say.

"Hey guys! I have some really good news!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Does this have anything to do with your boyfriend?" Macey asked mysteriously.

"I'm engaged!" I screamed.

I heard the screams of Liz and Bex. Did you really expect Macey to scream too?? I think not.

"Ohmigod!! Cammie that's great!" Bex said.

"Jonas asked me last week too." Liz said quietly. She was smiling. And blushing. But no surprise there. Whenever when of us mentions Jonas, her face is as red as a tomato. Note that there was no sarcasm.

"Finally, I get to design your wedding dress. I mean I already designed Bex's when she got married to Grant last year. And I just finished Liz's dress." Macey said.

Crap. Macey designing my dress? Jesus, just kill me now! I nervously laughed. "Macey, just not strapless." I remembered the time in sophomore year, when Zach and I had danced, and my strapless bra had, uhh, a little bit of a problem.

"Oh, damn it, okay fine." Macey sounded disappointed.

We all laughed.

"But you do know that you're gonna have to wear a strapless bra anyway, like no matter what." Macey said.

"Good times. Good times." Bex murmured.

Macey and Liz laughed.

"Guys! That sooo wasn't funny!! I was totally humiliated! I'm just glad Zach didn't, and still doesn't, know about that." I said.

"Or does he?" Liz said in between giggles.

"Okay. I got to go tell my mom. Okay?" I said.

"Bye!" Liz, Bex, and Macey said. "And Congratulations!"

After I hung up, I dialed my mom's number. But I quickly hung up before the second ring. I couldn't tell my mother, I mean how awkward is that? Should I tell her in person?

Or with Zach? I thought.

"Hey Zach!" I yelled.

After 14 seconds, Zach was at the door to our bedroom. He casually leaned against the wall. "You yelled?" he asked while smirking. I can't believe I'm admitting this but his smirk is SO hot. **(AN: lol who would've thought??) **

"Come on, were going to my moms house." I said as I grabbed my jacket and the car keys to my silver Z4 BMW. **(AN: I love that car!! It's awesome!! XD)**

ZPOV

_Her mom's house? Shit. Cammie is gonna tell her mom that were engaged. Shit. Why couldn't she just tell her over email or video chat or letter or SOMETHING, besides in person with_ me_? Shit. This ought to be interesting._

CPOV

When we arrived at my mom's house I parked the car in the driveway.

"Ready Zach?" I asked. We were both nervous. I could tell by the way Zach's hands were in his pockets to keep them from shaking. My palms were sweaty and I rubbed them against my dark blue skinny jeans.

"I was born ready. That's why I'm a Goode." Zach said with his signature smirk plastered across his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on lets go."

As we walked up the stairs that led to my mother's front door I fingered my ring nervously. I was about to knock on the door when my mom opened it.

"Hello sweetheart!" my mom said as she hugged me. As I hugged my mom I saw Solomon standing behind her.

"Hey mom. Um, Zach and I have something to tell you." I said as we all sat down on the large leather couches in the living room.

'Wait, no, me first, I have something to tell you and Zach." Mom said.

Zach and I looked at each other and I shrugged.

"Okay, well Joe and I are getting married." My mom said as she grabbed Solomon's hand.

I couldn't think straight and everything went all fuzzy. Then suddenly, my world went black.

ZPOV

Wow. I was totally not expecting that. Mrs. Morgan and _Mr. Solomon_?? I turned to see what Cammie thought of all this and she was out like a light bulb. Her body was limp against the white leather couch.

I stood up. "Do you think I can take Cammie to the guest room?" I asked as I picked her up.

"Yeah. Go ahead, you know where it is." Mrs. Morgan said as she got up to follow. Mr. Solomon did the same.

I carried Cammie to the guest bedroom and Mrs. Morgan ad Mr. Solomon stayed outside. The walls were a peach color and along the wall was a queen sized bed. The sheets and the throw pillows were all a pale pink. I laid Cammie onto the bed and gently woke her up.

CPOV

Once I woke up I blinked a few times. I noticed Zach was right next to my bed and he was staring at me intently as if checking to see if I was ok.

"Zach, I had the weirdest dream." I said as I sat up.

Zach smirked. "What might it be about?" he asked.

"Well, my mom and Mr. Solomon were _married_. Thank God it was only a dream though. If it was real I would've thrown up!" I said. I noticed that Zach looked a little queasy.

"Um. You might want to see for yourself." Zach said. I shot out of my bed and bolted to the door. When I opened it I swear my stomach did a few flips. In the hallway I saw Mr. Solomon and my mom _making out._

So then for the second time in 3 minutes and 17 seconds, I fainted.

ZPOV

"So what was the news you wanted to tell us?" Mr. Solomon asked as we settled onto the leather couches again. But I'm pretty sure he already knew. As for Mrs. Morgan- or should I say Mrs. Solomon – I'm 100% sure she still didn't know. And coming from an amazing spy like me, I know I'm right.

"Wait, you're not pregnant are you?" Mrs. Morgan said as she stared at me with wide and worried eyes. Her hands grabbed the nearest thing to her which, besides Mr. Solomon, was a vase. She gripped the expensive looking vase so hard, you could see the veins in her hands. "Zachary Goode, did you get my baby pregnant?"

I blushed. (Yeah that's right _**I blushed**_, but I couldn't help myself! I was in a vulnerable state and I just blushed. Ok fine, enough of the excuses.) I sat there thinking for a good 13 seconds before I finally managed to lean towards Cammie and asked quietly in her ear, "You're not pregnant are you?" Although, I am an amazing spy so I didn't even need to look at Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon to know that they heard me.

Cammie counted while using her fingers. "No." she finally said. "I'm not pregnant."

"What then?" Mrs. Morgan asked. She still hadn't noticed the ring.

"Mom," Cammie said. "I'm getting married."

Mrs. Mor- I mean- _Mrs. Solomon's_ frown slowly made its way to a smile.

"Congratulations!!" she said as she rushed forward to hug Cammie and then me. "Oh I'm so proud of you! Now, the next thing I want is grandchildren so cough 'em up."

"But mom, you just said…" Cammie began but was cut off by her mother.

"I know, but its marriage that is the key thing. You can have marriage without children, but you can't have children without marriage." She said.

As she said that she looked right at me and I blushed, AGAIN.

2 days later: At Bex's surprise party for the soon-to-be-married-couple.

CPOV

"Thank you guys so much for the party. It's great!" I said as I hugged Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Preston and Grant.

"No problem." Bex and Liz said as they hugged me.

Six month old Patricia, Jonas, Grant, Preston and Zach went to the living to watch a Giants game. We had laid out popcorn, chips, cookies and beer for the guys to enjoy. Thank God, I didn't inherit my mom's inability to cook.

"Guys, I forgot to mention something on the phone." I said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Liz asked a little too loudly.

"Yo! Girls quiet down! I don't want anyone to tell my baby about sex and pregnancy yet!" Grant yelled from the living room.

"Dude, you just did." Jonas said.

"To think he got smarter over the years." Zach said. I knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Zach, stop smirking! You're annoying the crap outta me!" Grant said.

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

I laughed. "No, it's about my mom." Liz took a deep breath and nodded for me to go on.

"Then what?" Macey asked.

"Well…" I said really slowly.

"SPILL WOMAN! I DIDN'T THROW THIS MINI PARTY FOR YOU TO HEAR YOU SAY WELL!!!!" Bex yelled as she shook me.

"Jeez, calm down." I said. Macey, Liz and Bex looked at me.

"My mom and Joe Solomon are getting _married_." I said; glad to get it off my chest.

Macey spit out the sprite she was drinking like a character doing a spit take on a sitcom.

"Holy Crap!" Macey said once she stopped coughing.

"Shit, to think I used to think he was hot!" Bex yelled.

Liz just sat there with her hand holding her glass of diet coke in midair in between the table and her mouth, her jaw fell and her eyes so wide that if she opened them any wider, they would fall out. (Which I proved to be untrue with the use of pepper spray, a metal hanger, and a man from the Iranian military- lets just say it didn't look pretty)

The boys came into the room after hearing what the girls had said.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Jonas asked Liz as he sat down next to her. She was still in the same position as before.

Bex was sitting on her chair with a look on her face that just screamed _I-cannot-believe-this-and-I-will-soon-take-out-my-aggrivation-on-the-nearest-thing-or-person_.

Macey just sat there with the usual bored look on her face. Maybe she's a better spy than I thought.


End file.
